


First Kiss

by DEMONArekkusu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEMONArekkusu/pseuds/DEMONArekkusu
Summary: Short drabble of Ardyn remembering back to his first kiss with his Shield, Gilgamesh. Prompted by a headcanon meme.





	First Kiss

It’s been years, centuries… millennia since he had his first kiss, although, he can only remember it vaguely, it was one night as him and Gilgamesh were camping for the first time, many training sessions had they shared before that night, they were no strangers to one another— Gilgamesh was his Shield, and Ardyn was Gilgamesh’s first King— at least, he was meant to be.

The night had grown dark, the daemons were out, their gleaming amber eyes could be seen clearly as they watched the two, coming closer and closer, the two were on alert.

**“** Ardyn, it’s much too late to be out, we have to head to the next haven before the daemons kill us both. **”**  His Shield spoke with a commanding tone in his voice, Ardyn merely nodded to Gilgamesh’s request, one hand holding his scythe, and the other ready to throw magic out at the slightest movement from their stalkers.

**“** That’s… a good idea, but I shan’t be allowing you to remain out here on your own, we’re going to take them down, the both of us. **”**  Ardyn knew, he knew that Gilgamesh was going to suggest that he run off to a haven by himself, big chance of him doing that. The Sage wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he allowed Gilgamesh to become a daemon’s meal. Gilgamesh let a huff out in response, as he also knew it was no use arguing with Ardyn— as stubborn as nails, he wasn’t easily persuaded, not by a long shot… Ardyn would literally have to be out cold before Gilgamesh had any hope in changing his mind.

So, the two fought the horde off, there was blood— Ardyn received a nasty gash on his right arm, whilst Gilgamesh had a whole chunk bitten out of his leg. Daemons were vile, and ruthless creatures— no, monsters, when they attacked, they went for the kill, they had a feast in their eyes when they saw Ardyn and Gilgamesh, both were out of breath by the end of it, helping each other make it to the nearest haven before anymore daemons came along, and ended them. Once there, Ardyn tended to Gilgamesh’s wound before he tended to his own, despite Gilgamesh insisting that Ardyn look after his first, Ardyn refused— the bright light of Ardyn’s magic shone brightly in the darkness, Gilgamesh’s leg healed up almost instantly at his touch. It was still sore, and there would still be a scar from that, but he’ll manage a lot more easier than he was doing.

Now, Ardyn tended to his own wound, Gilgamesh could hear his hissing from above as he touched his gash, again his magic outshined the darkness around them.

**“** Ardyn… **”**  Gilgamesh’s voice was low, his eyelids getting more heavy by the minute,  **“** —you didn’t have to do that, I could have handled them myself. **”**

The Sage looked down upon his Shield, a serious look upon his face as looked down at him, annoyed.  **“** Yes, and you would have been ate. Those daemons, they were a two man job– perhaps even more… **”**  He huffed slightly at his Shield,  **“** What was the point in training me how to fight if you just expect I’ll run off to safety? Seriously, no, Gilga… I’ll fight, you didn’t train me for nothing. **”**

Gilgamesh couldn’t really say anything to that, his King was right… he had trained him, maybe he should let Ardyn use that training, because what was a King that couldn’t fight for themselves? A weak one, just like he mentored his men to be strong, he threw away those that he deemed to weak, and cowardly, would he want his King to be like that? No… and he was glad that Ardyn wasn’t like that at all, he trained his future King well, he was a man Gilgamesh could be proud of now, though, Gilgamesh has always been proud of Ardyn. Without warning, he grabbed Ardyn by the scarf, pulling him down to lie on top of him, **“** You’ve grown strong, Ardyn. **”**  Lips met as they both kissed, Ardyn seemed surprised, but after a bit, he joined in, could it be? Ardyn had the same feelings toward him? Though, this was a forbidden love— a King and Shield, they could never be together, it wouldn’t be allowed. His hand ruffled Ardyn’s long hair, ruining the pony tail he always tied up, but it really didn’t seem to bother Ardyn at all as the kiss only deepened between the both of them.

**“** I love you. **”** Ardyn spoke as they released the kiss, his voice clearly out of breath from it, Gilgamesh only tightened his arms around Ardyn in an embrace, he whispered into Ardyn’s hair,  **“** Love you too, my King. **”**  They spent the night like that, asleep in each other’s embrace. Both knowing, their relationship wouldn’t really be allowed, but they would keep it a secret from the world.


End file.
